Durarara! 7 Minutes in Heaven!
by ultimatekaibafan
Summary: A girl named Nami is forced into playing a game of 7 minutes in Heaven with the Durarara boys! Will new relationships be formed and how will this game go?
1. Chapter 1

''Shinra, this is most likely the WORST idea you have ever had!'' I insulted while we walked back to his apartment where Celty and the others were waiting. Shinra had been forced to almost drag me there. After I had begged him for me not to do this.

''I'm sorry you're doing this but I have no choice! I'm not going to let my Celty play this game and you're the only one of us that's single!''

''Then make Anri do it!''

''No! She's no fun!'' He whines as he opened the door to his apartment. Inside everyone that Shinra had dragged here was either sitting on the floor or on the couch. As part of Shinra's monthly game night. Where we all played games and most of the time ended up with people so drunk that they try to kill each other with forks or spoons. And one time in Izaya's case a can of peanuts. Anyway it was a night that about half of us dreaded Except for the fact that Izaya loved to watch us all go insane for one night. ''Alright guys now that we are all here it's time for the opening game for the night!''

''And that would be?'' Said Izaya sitting on the couch.

''SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN! WITH OUR BEAUTIFUL NAMI!'' he pointed at me and I growled in response. Celty on the other side of the room did a sort of facepalm then typed on her PDA/

{Shinra are you sure this is a good idea?}

''Of course it is Celty! One of you lucky boys get to spend seven minutes alone with her!''

''And how will we decide who gets to?'' Asked Mikado. Who is blushing. Shinra let's me go and I go to sit on the couch next to Celty and Shinra pulls out a hat.

''Alright Nami! Pull out one of the pieces of paper!'' I roll my eyes and pull out one with the number nine on it. ''Alright now each of you boys pick one! oh god...

**(A\N: Who should go first? How about you decide?)**


	2. Izaya

**(A\N: Due to three people begging for Izaya and 1 just all like Izaya's cool too. I'm giving you Izaya this turn. But a lot people said a lot of different people I was almost certain Izaya would be one of the first. But when Guest by the name of ''Pecan'' Requested WALKER! That was a pleasant surprise. I'll do Walker soon but someone did request Masaomi as well... so uh Walker or Masaomi? Alright I want to thank:**

**Pecan: For requesting Walker**

**erza scarlet of fairy tail: Izaya**

**EGUZMAN: Masaomi and Izaya (P.S I love Baka and Test!)**

**Creature: Izaya**

**Guest: Izaya**

**Then there was someone that said no just no and I'm not going to thank them :(**

**But lots of you contributed! That made me happy! ^=^ So here is your Izaya chapter! (Let the fangirls roll.)**

After all of the boys had picked up their numbers I looked up to see who it was that I would have to spend seven minutes with. No one had said anything and only one was smiling the one with the number nine in hand. The red eyed eskimo himself. He twirled his number between his fingers. Smiling a little evilly I gulped as Shinra pulled me up and Izaya stood as he dragged me down the hall and shoved Izaya and I into a closet then slamming the door and then locked it.

I took a took a place in the corner of the closet and sat down. Izaya did the same but while I stared at the door Izaya looked at me. Not taking his eyes off for one second. I looked right at him. Then proceeded to say: ''Why are you staring at me like that?''

''I think it's interesting on how you react to a situation such as this.''

''What is the point of this game anyway?''

''We are supposed to stay in here for seven minutes and I believe that we are supposed to be honest and try to make the seven minutes special. That's what I believe though.''

''How do you know about this game anyway?''

''I was watching some comedy shows from America where I came across this game.'' I put my head in my hands waiting for time to pass. Then I heard Izaya and I looked up from my hands as he sat beside me.

I looked back at the door. ''So they let us out in seven minutes. So how do we waste that much time?''

''How about we tell each other out most precious secret?''

''You would just use it against me.'' I gave the informant. He gave a small laugh.

''I guess so. How about I tell you wouldn't use it against me would you?'' I rolled my eyes at him then exhaled.

''Alright I won't tell anyone.'' He smiled. ''But can I guess first?'' He nodded. ''You secretly are gay and love Shizuo!'' He sputtered:

''No! Has Erika gotten to your head?''

''No,''

''Alright it's time for me to tell you.'' he smiled a bit then looked at me. I looked back at the door waiting. Then Izaya's hand reached around my shoulder and as I turned to face him he reached up and kissed me. At first I was surprised and tried to pull away then gave in. When he let go he hugged me. ''All those times I told you that I love all humans the same was a lie. I've always loved you more than anyone else in the world.'' I hugged him back and smiled.

''Me too... Izaya.'' I could hear the rapid beating of his heart. and I wondered if he could hear mine. He reached down to kiss me again. This time I kissed him back. Then we broke off again. He moved my hair out of my face and smiled not his evil Izaya like manner but in a kind gentle way. A side of Izaya no one got to see. he hugged him again burying my face in his chest. ''I've always loved you too Izaya. That's something that I've told anyone. ''

''I'm glad you feel the same way I do.'' He whispered into my ear. We continued to whisper to one another kiss until I can hear Shinra knock and yell.

''Guys! Your time is up you can come out now.'' Izaya and I let go of one another and he land one more kiss on my check before we both exit the closet and back into the hallway where I can already hear the other talking about something. We both walked back in me smiling at Izaya and him giving the smallest smile as we sat next to each other on the couch. ''Alright so which game do you guys want to play?'' Shinra asked as I could feel Izaya's hand reach for my own.

**(A\N: Awwww cute chapter! Alright fangirls take your pick Masaomi or Walker? Anyway see you later UKF out ^=^**


	3. Masaomi

**(A\N: Dang today was annoying the votes went back and forth back and forth. Last night it was a tie between the two then finally when I woke up this morning I found two new reviews each for different people! I started freaking out since it was a tie. Then I emailed my good friend in Colorado about what she thought she had never seen Durarara which made it better and as you already guessed the winner was MASAOMI! Don't worry though the Walker will be in the next chapter. Alright time to thank the reviewers**

**erza scarlet of fairy tail: Thanks for your review and for voting for Masaomi! Yeah my goal was to make it Kawaii! Thanks for saying that! You rock! (P.S Erza is my favorite Fairy Tail character!)**

**Creature: Sorry it was unrealistic Izaya is a bit of a hard character to do. I'll try not to make Masaomi like that. But thanks for saying it was Kawaii anyway! And thanks for recommending Walker you'll see him next chapter!**

**ladyaqua99: Thanks my dear friend! And yes at one point there will be a chapter for him. and Yes here is Masaomi**

**ImpishTopHat: Yes I can't wait to write Walker's chapter sadly you will have to wait but don't worry he will be here soon.**

**Zoura the illusions master: Alright Walker next that good?**

**EGUZMAN: Yes I know who you are requesting. (P.S: My favorite characters are Shoko and Hideyoshi are my favorite characters)**

**Alright here is your chapter.**

''Alright guys! Sorry but it looks like I win!'' I looked up at Masaomi standing and doing some sort of dance. I rolled my eyes and stood as well following Shinra down the hall and into the closet. Shinra closed the door and locked it. Masaomi was smiling widely as if he had just won the lottery. I leaned against the wall.

''Let's just wait it out.'' I tell him his face turns from happy to a bit of a pout.

''You're no fun you know that Nami-chan?'' I rolled my eyes again. I'd always found Masaomi's jokes a bit stale and boring but I will admit I liked his carefree attitude about everything. That's something I could never say about myself.

''Yep Shinra's has made a very good point to tell me that.''

''You need to stop acting so serious all the time. Have some fun once and awhile. You could make this game fun!'' He laughed.

''I don't even want to be playing this game. It's so pointless.''

''It's not pointless!'' He whines. ''Come on this is once in a lifetime opportunity! I'm alone with you!''

''I don't see what's so special about being locked in a room with me.'' Masaomi laughed again then reached down to kiss me. I pulled away immediately I looked at him with anger. ''What was that about Kida-kun?''

''It's Seven minutes in heaven isn't this how we are supposed to play?''

''Do we have too?''

''It would make today much more fun!'' He came closer to me.''

''Kida-kun!'' He smiled again Then kissing me again then again. And again.

When he pulled back. He whispered.

'' Ever since since I met you two years ago I've always wanted you.''

''Then why do you flirt with every girl you meet?''

''That's just a habit. But I truly love you. '' I widened my eyes then rushed forward to kiss him. He put his hand on the back of my head. Pushing me back into him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his other arm around my waist. He pulled away and started to kiss my neck then like a Vampire begins to bite and suck on my neck. He moaned slowly and so did I.

''Guys! It's time you can come out now.'' We ignore him as Masaomi reached up and started kissing me again. Then Shinra continues to bang on the door before opening the door himself. ''Alright love birds come on out before I call Shizuo.'' We let go but kept our hands intertwined.

**(A\N: Alright tell me what you thought of that chapter tommorow will be Walker's turn. So this chapter's question. **

**Q: Do you want a Durarara! Season 2? If so which characters do you want to see more?**

**Alright that's all it is! See you soon! ^=^**


	4. Walker

**(A\N: I'm back! So many reviews! It makes me happy that you like this story and in each chapter I see more and more reviewers! Thanks for answering my question! Walker's turn...**

**Darth Zannah: We do need a season 2 =( And yes I would LOVE to do Shizu-chan after Walker (Don't tell Shizuo I called him that okay?)**

**erza scarlet of fairy tail: My ever loyal reviewer! And yes those three are bringing sexy back! *starts listening to sexyback by Justin Timberlake) and I wanted this story to be like what would happen if she got this one so each chapter is entire different scenario. But yes poor Izaya T-T (I haven't seen much of Fairy Tail but what I have seen Erza is awesome!)**

**EGUZMAN: Yep Masaomi the ladies man! (Yep those two are good together)**

**ImpishTopHat: Your review made me laugh so so hard! I mean your idea of Masaomi's dance is so funny! Yes a wiggly worm would suit him well. And me two I'm also dying to see Aoba! Why Japan? Why not translate the Light Novels why do the Japanese always get the nice things?**

**ladyaqua99: So did you like the chapter? You were kind of vague. And you haven't finished it? How could you?**

When I looked up to see who had received the winning paper there was only one person looking at me.

''And Walker is the winner!'' Shinra started to spin around and I stood walking to the closet. I have only heard of what happens when locked in a room with Walker. Most people are too afraid to tell. I turned to almost see Erika mouthing ''Good luck in there!'' I scowled at her then entered the closet hearing the door close and lock. Wait aren't you not supposed to lock the door? Whatever Shinra was never good with rules. Walker was just smiling with his squinty eyed grin. I paced around the closet waiting for the time to end. Walker just stood watching me.

''Will you stop glaring at me?''

''Why should I stop?''

''Because you're looking at me as if you're expecting me to do something.'' I crossed my arms and stopped pacing.

''You're about as fun as Misaki.''

''Who's Misaki? You know now that I think about it I don't want to know.'' I shook my head. Walker didn't respond. He just walked over to his bag that was in the corner or the closet. Why did he keep his bag in here? He reached inside and pulled out two things I couldn't see in the dark. He then started to walk toward me.

''So Nami,'' Walker backed me into a corner. ''Light Novel, or manga?'' oh no. I thought that was just a rumor. That when he or Erika says that they would carry out the contents. I couldn't even see the titles or what they even were. But trust me when I say this if either or those are Harem or Ecchi I'm going to punch him farther than Shizuo on a bad day. I gulped

''uh, manga?'' I closed my eyes waiting for whatever he'll do. I heard him flip through some of the pages then stop.

''This scene is good enough and really simple too.'' He drops both them I wait. Whatever scene he's going to do. I could feel the beads of sweat on my forehead. I can feel Walker grasp both of my shoulders. I prepare for the worst. But I'm happily surprised to be pulled into a hug. Okay what kind of manga did I pick! Note to self after we get out of here ASK ERIKA! I awkwardly hug him back. Then he pulled away but still kept me in his arms. Then his lips touched mine. We stayed like that for several seconds then he moved a bit of my hair out of way. He moved his arms then moves his arms to hold out one of his. ''Will you dance with me my lady?''

''We don't have any music to dance to though.''

''We don't need.'' I took this hand and he lead me into a waltz. And it was just like I was really dancing in a ballroom. With a handsome prince. I could hear music in my ears and I could see an actual ballroom. We just stared at one another. As if we really were in a manga.

After several wonderful minutes I could hear Shinra calling from the other side. We both walked together to the door and walked into the room where everyone was gathered.

''Masaomi! Where did you put it?''

''Erika I have no idea what you're talking about I never took anything of yours!''

''Then where is my Shoujo manga?''

''I don't even read Shoujo, I don't even read manga!''

''Erika.''

''What Walker?'' Erika demanded as she started to strangle Masaomi.

''Your manga is in the closet we saw it in there.''

''Thanks Walker.'' She stopped strangling Walker and ran to the closet. While Masaomi collapsed and had Mikado trying to help him. Walker and I sat next to Celty and she typed on her PDA

{Did it go well?}

''Yes Celty. It did.'' Then I felt something slip into my hand and on the envelope read my name. I opened it to reveal a letter.

_My love for you is over 9000._

_(P.S: That wasn't a lie, I really mean that.)_

_Walker._

{What's that?}

''Nothing Celty just my happiness.''

**(A\N: CUTE! I loved that chapter and I wanted to add that Manga or Light Novel thing for fun. Also while writing the dancing scene I was listening to the Vampire Knight theme so that is what it goes to if you wanted to know.**

**Answer: Yes I would love Season 2 and even more of the Heiwajima brothers!**

**Q: Edward or Jacob or Zero or Kaname?**

**Thanks for this week's chapter! ^=^**


	5. Shizuo

**(A\N: Have you ever had a time where you just started hitting your head on a wall thinking that people can act like idiots sometimes. Well when I read one of my new reviews for this story. That is what I did. I was all like (Didn't I just explain this? Agh!) Sad part is I explained it last time so here I'll say it again.**

**The idea of this story:**

**1: Nami get's one paper and so does each of the guys.**

**2: It's basically, let's say this character got the winning paper what would happen?**

**3: So this was not happening with all of the guys it's all just ALTERNATE ENDINGS almost every story like this does that maybe its my fault for not making it clear but I figured that people would figure it out.**

**So with that out of the way let's go on:**

**Darth Zannah: Yes I suppose Kaname is cute**

**erza scarlet of fairy tail: I suppose Jacob is cute also although I never was a huge fan of him. And yes they are ALTERNATE ENDINGS SOMEONE GETS IT! My life is now complete someone at least understands**

**ladyaqua99: HEIWAJIMA'S FOREVER! Yes Zero is cool and Senri is awesome enough said.**

**Creature: I hope you understand the whole ''ALTERNATE ENDINGS'' Idea if not I'll ask that you don't leave reviews like that. I would talk to you over PM if you weren't a guest so this is the only way I can explain this to you.**

**alwaysblu: I'm not actually saving anyone for last really I'm just going with what the people want. So Kauska will be in there somewhere I promise.**

**EGUZMAN: Thanks I really wanted to do that I remembered that from the anime and I really wanted to add that in there. (They are cute together)**

**ImpishTopHat: Then you haven't seen my cousin's shoe closet that thing is freaking huge! And yes I do remember that scene. And remember ALTERNATE ENDINGS! She will not have a closet full of guys (No matter how funny it may be.**

**MaryMaker6w6: he he he I really don't know what to say besides uh thank you?**

**Anyway I hope that cleared some things up.**

**(P.S: ALTERNATE ENDINGS! ALTERNATE ENDINGS, ALTERNATE ENDINGS, ALTERNATE ENDINGS!)**

**(Apology in advance, Sorry if Shizuo is out of character. Shizuo, Izaya and Kauska are hard characters to write for so I'll say sorry for that.)**

I looked up at the other guys so which one I'll be locked in a room with.. Walker and Erika on the other side of the room talking about some sort of new anime that just came out. Izaya stared at the paper without a smile or expression. Masaomi dropped his head and moaned. Well at least I know who I'm not with. I glanced around for anyone standing or doing anything.

''Shinra, are there any left?'' I asked him he looked in the hat.

''uh, no there's none so that means that someone has it. Come on who has nine?'' I glanced around Izaya shook his head. Masaomi shook his head also.

''I got twelve.'' Walker points out holding up his number. Then I see something. One person just staring at the paper in hand. ''Well everyone doesn't have it except you Shizuo. So that means that you must have it.'' Shizuo nods. Without a word, I squeeze my lips together. I stood to face him and we both walked quietly and calmly to the closet.

Once the door was closed and FREAKING LOCKED! God Shinra! Do you really think we're going to leave. You guys would just shove us back in! I facepalmed and we both sat on the other side of the closet. Shizuo avoids my eyes.

''Why me?'' I question myself. Placing my head in my hands and closing my eyes.

''What do you mean by that?''

''Why did Shinra make me play THIS game!''

''I guess he wanted a fun opening game and went to the flea for advice like almost always. Most likely the flea told him this game would be fun. What I'm wondering is why it had to be you and me?'' Shizuo ask himself.

''Because you're the one that picked the winning card.''

''So it's just you and me? I mean you're not playing this with anyone else right?''

''I sure hope not I've always hated this closet.'' I complain.

''So what are we going to do for the next seven minutes?''

''uh, two truths and a fib?''

''Fine.''

''alright. 1:I hate this game. 2: I hate sushi. , 3: My parents love to use me for themselves.'' He looked over at me.

'' Number three is a fib.''

''Nope that's true. The second one is a fib I love Sushi. You know that. I go to Russia sushi almost four times a week. ''

''Sorry about your parents then.''

''After my grandma died she gave our estate to the entire family and everyone wants it.'' I shrugged my shoulders. ''Hey do you remember how we met?''

''Yeah, I uh, kind of hit you with a stop sign.''

''Well if you hadn't hit me with it I wouldn't have met Shinra or any of the others. So I guess I owe you.'' I laughed.

''uh, you don't have to pay me back. It's not a big deal, I mean it wasn't very much.'' He

turned his head away. So did I. The I walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

''But thank you anyway.'' Shizuo touched his cheek and blushed a bit. ''You know when you're not angry or anything you're actually really sweet.'' I smiled and I saw a tug at his lips as if he's almost smiling.

''I never really thought about it. Thank you.'' This time he stood and kissed my cheek. This time i blushed and touched mine. We just stared at one another in the darkness until he broke the quiet. ''Hey those guys from that new gang didn't say anything to you did they?''

''uh, no not at all. Not after last time. They've kept their distance.''

''Good. They better.''

''Not after last time.''

''They had knives in hand and had you surrounded what else was I supposed to do?''

''Not send them to the hospital.''

''Sorry maybe I did go a little overboard.''

''You know going over board isn't all the bad once in awhile.'' He smiled again Then pulled me into him.

''You are the very first person to ever say that to me.'' he leans his head on mine.

''Your welcome for everything.''

''Then thank you.'' Shizuo starts. ''For the past, present,. and future.'' We looked into each other's eyes and instead of a quick kiss on the cheek this time it was a quick kiss on our lips. It only lasted for one second but that was enough for me.

''Times up!'' Shinra yells and Shizuo calls.

''Yeah, got it.'' we both opened the door and exited. But not before Shizuo took my hand in his.

**(A\N: Aw the feels! A little low but still cute. I wanted to get Shizuo right so that's the best I could do. Anyway instead of asking a question randomly this chapter is going to be questions from you! Ask any question about the story, me, or just about anything. I'll answer it to the best of my ability. I hope that I cleared up the ALTERNATE ENDINGS! Things any extra questions on that PM me or a more private answer or review it but please I ask don't ask the same question twice that get's really annoying when two or three people ask the same thing. Anyway thanks for sticking around so long!)**

**A: uh Emmet? Sorry I'm not a fan of Edward or Jacob. And Kaname and Zero. Both I can't chose one or the other they are both too cute!**

**Q: Anything **


	6. Computer Problems and Update

(A\N: I have a message for you. If you ever go on your computer and find something called Conduit then you are SCREWED! It sucks! It's practically a virus! Now my laptop is useless! I'm really pissed! Anyway sorry about this but I don't know who to do next. I won't answer the questions now I'll wait till tomorrow but I do have a question have you ever had the Conduit virus? If so please tell me how to remove it. Oh and who should go next Thanks guys.


	7. Kauska

**(A\N: Yo guys. Thanks for sticking around for this long. And sorry about yesterday's update this chapter will be for Kauska! So I guess staying with the Heiwajima theme. Anyway thanks for the questions and reviews!**

**Creature: I guess it's my fault for not explaining it clearly. And I'm vegetarian so I've never eaten Sushi and even if I wasn't the only place you can buy sushi is at Golden Crown and in my town its really expensive. I have had rice balls though.**

**erza scarlet of fairy tail: Izaya or Shizuo or a mix of both? Uh mix I love them both! Favorite color? Black or Blue I don't know. And I've seen about five episodes of Wolf's Rain. And no I didn't know that Izaya's voice actor was in it. That's interesting.**

**MaryMaker6w6: No don't go to Heaven!**

**ladyaqua99: Shinra or Dotachin? I don't know I love both of them! Kind of like how Italy loves all kinds of Pasta.**

**alwaysblu: Izaya or Shizuo I don't know.**

**Darth Zannah: Kaname or Zero? Kaname is kind and acts like a Gentleman but I love the imperfection that is Zero so I don't know I love them both. I think I'll do Mikado next. Lucky you.**

**ImpishTopHat: Yeah all he did was hit her with stop sign. No big deal. Thanks I was worried about Shizuo and I will admit I'm a little worried about this chapter too. Yeah it's cool. Maybe people don't like reading Authors Notes. Places I find inspiration? Fanfiction, Deviantart, and Youtube. They all do. And I don't mind the question. And you are lucky to have never gotten it.**

**That's all of the reviews for the last two chapters. Now let's go on. And sorry if Kauska is out of character.)**

''Kauska you have it? Good!'' Kauska stood without giving the even smallest expression. I avoided his eyes and blushed a bit. I've had a bit of a crush on Kauska ever since I started watching him on TV and to believe that. That he was Shizuo's younger brother all this time seemed unbelievable. Now here I was getting locked in a room with him. That on it's own was every Yuhei Hanejima fangirl's dream. Yet I didn't feel too excited about it. I mean right now he was Kauska not Yuhei. He was Shizuo's little brother. Not the huge movie star. So why did I feel so happy when I saw him with the slip of paper with the number nine on it? Never mind. All I had to think about is getting through these next seven minutes.

As we entered the closet we're standing side by side. The door closes and we don't look at one another. The silence goes on for one minute. I turned to face him and asked.

''So, Kauska. What's it like to be on a movie set?'' Lamest question EVER! Of everything I could ask him I ask him that. I had mentally face palmed at that moment. Kauska and I weren't even close! I had only met him a few times and that was when we did game nights or he was in town for something. And that was only a few times Every six months. And even then I didn't talk to him much. The most was usually just a hi and that was it. But I was pleasantly surprised when he answered my question.

''It's different. You're treated very kindly by everyone on the set. But it's mostly because they're afraid of me.'' He lowers his head and doesn't give a reaction.

''I know we've only known each other for a few months but I really don't think that you're scary. I think they're just afraid of losing their job. I don't think it's you at all.'' I smiled at him as he looked up to stare into my eyes.

''Maybe, other than that it's great. A lot of fun can happen just by being there for a day.''

''Wow, I remember when I was a kid I always wanted to be an actor. But that was just a childhood fantasy. Not reality,''

''Then what do you do now? If you always wanted to an actor?''

''I'm a waitress at a cafe...''

''So you still have a chance at least.'' I turned to face him. He just stared without expression. ''You could always start acting you don't have a set career. So if you wanted you could. '' I blushed again. Then clapping my hand over my cheek.

''I don't know. Everyone wants to be an actor. I was just one of those kids.'' I laughed and he looked over at me.

''But I do think you could be an actor. You...'' I turned his head away. ''You smile like one. Confident. And happy.'' I smiled at him turning away. ''You should try out for a role in a commercial or something. You'd do great.'' I couldn't see his face in the dark closet.

''Thanks Kauska. That's kind of you.'' I turned to look at him just as he did the same. I could feel my face burning up and my heart starting to race. Without thinking I rush up. Us meeting, me as soon as I realize that had happened. I pull away and turn around. This time physically face palming. ''I'm sorry. I don't know what happened...'' I bury my face in my hands.

''It's alright.'' He added I turned to face him turning his head away from me. I faced him once again. He pulled in once again and met me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. As we held one another. Once we pulled away for air he whispered. ''This is just like a movie really. And you're the love interest.'' I smiled softly.

''Thank you.'' He whispered as Shinra knocks on the door.

**(A\N: Cute. I hope that was good enough I was worried that it wouldn't be right. I hope so though. If you're wondering what kind of music I listen too while writing it's my playlist on Youtube. You can find it my looking up my Username ''Aqua Kaiba'' The playlist is called Favorite Japanese Songs. Alright here's today's question or well questions:**

**Q: One who should go?**

**Two: What your favorite Japanese song? **


	8. Mikado

**(A\N: I'm back! And whose idea was it to update everyday? *Inner Voice in my head* ''Yours. You wanted to update everyday so you do.'' Shut up me! Anyway so due to people begging I'll do Mikado. ''By the way whats with you guys always wanting me to do the shy characters? You know they're quite a pain to do. They take almost twice as long as all my other fanfictions to write. So I'll take a break from shy characters. And avoid them. It's not that I won't do them they just are the biggest pain.**

**Darth Zannah: Monochrome no kiss? Yeah that's from Black Butler and I one of my favorite theme songs of all time. And thanks for the advice.**

**erza scarlet of fairy tail: Kiki's Special Delivery service? That's where the song is from and yes it is very good. Listening to it now! Yeah and I do think she tried to kill him once funny how that works. (P.S:Thanks for the comment on my AMV!)**

**alwaysblu: Alright, And your review is appreciated.**

**ImpishTopHat: They do make us go squeak! Mikado's name makes you think of Chocolate? huh**

**ladyaqua99: Alright I think I'll do Kyohei next. And the TWEWY is awesome! Yes all of those are good.**

**What ever happend to EGUZMAN ? She hasn't reviewed since chapter 4 I hope they're okay.**

**''I uh, I have it.'' Mikado raised his slip and I stared at it so it's Mikado. Well he's better than most. I stood avoiding the look that Masaomi was giving me. I stepped inside quietly without a word. Mikado did as well. I was aware that he had started the dollars. That is a fact I knew all to well. I was a member of the dollars. And here I was with Mikado Ryugamine. I wasn't really upset about it but I wasn't overly happy about it either. I guess I had never thought much of it. I had really just wanted this night to be over. Dealing once again with my parents phone calls and emails. That I would much rather avoid. We both sat in the cold and quiet room for at least three minutes before either one of us spoke. **  
**''So who's idea was to play this game?'' Mikado asked. I turned to look at him and shrugged. **  
**''Personally this is a game that either Izaya or Erika setup. They would both love for this game to happen.'' **  
**''I see.'' **  
**''So what's going on with you?'' I asked him trying to at least start a conversation. **  
**''I'm really just trying to do well in school so I can get into a good university. After that I'll do whatever from there.'' **  
**''No thoughts on Careers?'' He shrugs. **  
**''Haven't really thought about it. Speaking of which how about you? Have you thought about it?'' **  
**''Not really I've been busy at work and my family is all in a feud and I'm way too distracted with my family to think. '' I scratched the back of my head. **  
**''Is your family in an argument?'' **  
**''Over the family estate that my grandmother owned before she died. After she passed away two years ago I've been in the middle of it all. It's really starting to annoy me to death.'' **  
**''Sorry. No wil?'' **  
**''Not that I've seen.'' But well you never know what happens.'' He nodded and we went into quiet again. **  
**''Well I hope that it gets settled. How long do you think it'll be before it stops?'' **  
**''As soon as they see a will and signed papers. '' I rolled my eyes. ''And even after that I have no idea how that's going to go. For all I know it could go horribly.'' Mikado frowns. I do as well neither of us looking at one another. **  
**''So you moved to Ikebukuro to get away from that? You moved from Amori didn't you?'' **  
**''Yeah that's pretty far from here. I needed to get as far away as I could. '' I smiled softly to him even I was sure he couldn't see it. Then a knock comes. **  
**''TIMES UP!'' We both stand up and before we could exit I hugged Mikado. **  
**''Thanks Mikado. For listening.''**

**(A\N: Short I know! It's the best I could do. **  
**A: Currently my favorite song is D-Techolife **  
**Q: Do you read Homestuck? If so who is your favorite character?**


	9. Kyohei

**(A\N: Hello! Right now my brother is watching Dinosaur King. Ah that brings back old memories. I remember watching that as a kid. Alright Dotachin chapter. Alright it's time for the next chapter.**

**EGUZMAN: I'm glad you're okay! What anime were you watching? Yes he is shy.**

**MaryMaker6w6: Eridon is awesome! He's one of my favorite Trolls!**

**erza scarlet of fairy tail: Thanks. It can be a pain to have to update everyday but it is fun I just need to work on my time management for my other stuff. **

**ladyaqua99: Yes you are the one that made me read Homestuck. It a way I do like it but in a way I drives me crazy! And yes I do listen to Broadway Karkat. My favorite song is either Cooler than me or Knight of Blood.**

**Darth Zannah: Your patron Troll is Trezi? Me too! You should at least try it out.**

**ImpishTopHat: Yes Mikado does need to do something interesting. He's so boring! I'm surprised you have a sister that reads homestuck at yet you don't that's impressive. Here's an idea on youtube some people made a narrated version of it with voices and such I believe it's by CoLabHQ. That's what I use.**

**alwaysblu: Yeah it is good. It's a bit boring at the first act but beyond there it's super exciting!**

**With the reviews out of way let's go on! Dotachin.**

''Ooh Dotachin you got it!'' Erika annonces. Smiling Kyohei just sits there staring at his result. We both stood together. We both walk into the closet. Watching as Shinra loudly closes the door and locks it. I ignore the sound of Shinra lingering behind the door. We both seem to notice him and chose to ignore him.

''So uh, how's things?'' I ask shyly. He turned to me and I a way I feel like Anri acting so shy around him.

''Fine.''

''You didn't get into any trouble did you?''

''Not lately.'' He bring my head down and sit down without a single word. ''How about you?'' I looked up at him again.

''uh, I'm okay just the normal stuff. '' I looked away from him. Avoiding his eyes.

''Why so quiet?''

''I uh, I'm just a bit uh um.'' I turned away again my cheeks burning up.

''You don't need to act so shy. Its just me. I'm someone you know.''

''Its just that I'm not familiar with being locked in a closet with someone.'' I blushed a bit. I hide my face to keep the attention away from me.

''Still it's just a closet and we're only in here for a few minutes, it's not like we're locked in here for several hours. All we have to do is wait for a little while.

''This game is so pointless.''

''I couldn't agree more. This game is more just for the fun of the others. Think Izaya had something to do with it?''

''Him or Erika.''

''True those two do love to doing things like this. It's just like them.'' I nodded.

''Yeah, knowing them.'' I ignore the looks he gives me and decide to pretend that. he isn't there. ''Stop acting so quiet. You need to relax.''

''Alright.'' I looked up at him. He stood in front of me as I stared up into his eyes. He held out his hand.

'' You don't need to act so shy. You can act a little outgoing sometimes.''

''Thanks, I guess I'm just a little shy when it comes to these things.'' I took his hand and stood up. As he reached to kiss my forehead. I started to blush again as he pulled me into a hug. ''Kadota-kun.'' I whispered.

''You can call me by my first name.'' He told me. I blushed even redder.

''Alright, Kyohei.'' I smiled as we held one another.

**(A\N: Sweet.**

**A: Karkat. Enough said.**

**Q: 1:Who goes next**

**2: Vocaloid? **


End file.
